Terrytitans
''Terrytitans ''is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and CBS Television Distribution. It was released on May 8, 2015. The show is based on Terrytoons cartoons and created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender ''and ''The Legend of Korra. Terrytitans ''is inspired by Warner Bros.' ''Justice League, Teen Titans and Loonatics Unleashed. Plot In the year of 2772, there was a fictional city called Metrotopia. A meteor crashes into the land and six normal antropomorphic animals has been transformed into galactic superheroes. There are Maximus Mouse (inspired by Mighty Mouse), Danabat (inspired by Dingbat from two of Terrytoons shorts, The Hard-Boiled Egg and Foiling the Fox), Howie and Jowie (inspired by Heckle and Jeckle), Wildpuss Cat (inspired by Sourpuss Cat) and Gizmo Goose (inspired by Gandy Goose). They will save the world and protect their future from danger. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Maximus Mouse '- Maximus Mouse is the leader of the Terrytitans. He is a descendant of Mighty Mouse. Maximus is 21-years-old mouse. He is wearing a black super suit with a yellow square on it, a yellow ring like a belt, yellow cape and black boots with yellow soles. Maximus has orange eyes, but sometimes he has yellow while it's glowing. His superpowers are laser vision, invincible bones inside his body and metal sword. He says his catchphrases, "Here I come to save the day!" and "Let's Jet!". Maximus is the only Terrytitan who can fly instead of the jetpack because of his cape and boots. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *'Danabat '- Danabat is one of the Terrytitans. She is a descendant of Dingbat. Danabat is 20-years-old cuckoo bird. She is wearing a black super suit with a light pink square on it, a light pink ring like a belt, light pink headband with a bow on it and black boots with light pink soles. Danabat has light blue eyes, but sometimes she has light pink while it's glowing. Her superpowers are sonic hearing and brain blast. She is Maximus' best friend. Danabat has her own jetpack to make her fly. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. *'Howie and Jowie' - Howie and Jowie are two of the Terrytitans. They are descendants of Heckle and Jeckle. Howie is 15-years-old magpie and Jowie is 19-years-old magpie. They are both wearing black super suits and boots. Howie's super suit has an orange square on it and an orange ring like a belt. Jowie's super suit has a purple square on it and a purple ring like a belt. And their boots with matching soles. Howie has aqua blue eyes and Jowie has red eyes. But, sometimes their eyes has orange and purple while it's glowing. Howie's superpowers are fire thrower, ice freezer and vanish. Jowie's superpowers are magpie punch, fast eater and super kick. They are voiced by Kirk Thornton (Howie) and Wally Wingert (Jowie). *'Wildpuss Cat' - Wildpuss Cat is one of the Terrytitans. He is a descendant of Sourpuss Cat. Wildpuss is 23-years-old cat. He is wearing a black super suit with a green square on it, a green ring like a belt, green gloves and black boots with green soles. Wildpuss has emerald green eyes, but sometimes he has light green while it's glowing. His superpowers are Terry Zapper, super smack and sonic meow. Wildpuss is also an inventor because he's making his own inventions for his friends. He is voiced by Matthew Mercer. *'Gizmo Goose' - Gizmo Goose is one of the Terrytitans. He is a descendant of Gandy Goose. Gizmo is 18-years-old goose. He is wearing a black super suit with a red square on it, a red ring like a belt, red gloves and black boots with red soles. Gizmo has sky blue eyes, but sometimes he has red eyes while it's glowing. His superpowers are sonic speed and hyper honk. Gizmo is Wildpuss' best friend. He is voiced by Bobby Moynihan. Secondary *'Rosalina '- Rosalina is a 25-years-old woman. She is the helper of the Terrytitans. Supporting Villains Primary * Secondary * Production Development Writing Voices Animation Animation is done overseas at both Dong Yang Animation and Hanho-Heung Up, Co. Ltd. Also, the animation is made by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Music The extremely, darker and edgier high-calibur music scores were provided by Shawn Patterson. Episodes ''List of Terrytitans episodes '' Voice cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Maximus Mouse *Nika Futterman as Danabat *Kirk Thornton as Howie *Wally Wingert as Jowie *Matthew Mercer as Wildpuss Cat *Bobby Moynihan as Gizmo Goose Broadcast history Gallery Concept art Terrytitans Logo.png|The show's logo. Official artwork Terrytitans.jpg|Maximus Mouse, Danabat, Howie and Jowie, Wildpuss Cat and Gizmo Goose are in the show's title card. Terrytitans Main Characters.jpg|The main characters: Wildpuss Cat, Gizmo Goose, Maximus Mouse, Danabat, Howie and Jowie. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia * Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Terrytoons Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animated Series Category:Science fiction Category:American children's television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Nicktoons Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated